


Communication Skills, Or The Lack Thereof

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal hasn't been listening, and Jayne has finally had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication Skills, Or The Lack Thereof

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [firefly](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/firefly), [jayne cobb](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/jayne%20cobb), [mal reynolds](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/mal%20reynolds), [mal/jayne](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/mal/jayne)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Communication Skills, Or The Lack Thereof  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairing:** Mal/Jayne  
**Rating:** NC-21  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**Word Count:** 1,974  
**Summary:** Mal hasn't been listening, and Jayne has finally had enough.  
**A/N:** A gift for [](http://prehistoric-sea.livejournal.com/profile)[**prehistoric_sea**](http://prehistoric-sea.livejournal.com/), who asked for Dom!Jayne/Sub!Mal ages ago... I had the devil's own time with it, but now it's (obviously) finished :) Hover for translations.

  


_   
**Communication Skills, Or The Lack Thereof**   
_

__________________________________

  
Plagued by a bout of insomnia that might or might not have been related to the man who happened to bunk next to his quarters, Mal paced in the galley. They'd just finished a job, their most lucrative ever – he should be happy, but he wasn't. The job nearly went south on 'em, and in a bad way…it'd been a close call and no mistake; if Jayne hadn't turned the tide of public opinion by showing up when he had, Serenity might well have been destined for the scrap heap. He'd seen the look in the big man's eyes and, while he could've deluded himself into thinking it was loving relief, he had immediately recognized the look for what it was; stone cold anger. After all, he'd been seein' an awful lot of that expression these days.

Jayne hadn't wanted to take the job in the first place, said he had experience with their contact and that the man couldn't be trusted not to kill his own mother if it would save him money on recycling the air she used. Mal had overruled his protests and accepted the commission – and ever since the night he had done so, his bed had been mightily cold without the bulk of the other man to warm it. Mal Reynolds could be mule-stubborn with the best of them, but even he had a limit. Now the job was over, he had to admit to himself that he missed Jayne and wanted things to go back to how they were. He flipped off the galley lights and, before he could change his mind about what he was about to do, he walked straight to the merc's quarters and pushed open the door. Jayne was still awake, like Mal had known he would be, and polishing his knives carefully. Looked like the merc had been getting ready for bed, since he only wore a tattered pair of cargo pants.

"Jayne," he called. Blue eyes lifted to study him then looked away, back to his task. "I'm comin' down."

"Your ship," Jayne said calmly, spitting on the wide blade held up in front of him and wiping a rag across it.

Mal climbed down the ladder slowly, unsure how to proceed since the man he desperately wanted to talk to was doin' a mighty fine job of ignoring him. "I was just lookin' out for the crew," he blurted out once it was apparent Jayne wouldn't make this easier for him and speak first. The rag slowed slightly, and from what he could see of his lover's jaw muscles starting to clench, he was far from off the hot seat. "It's my job as Captain," he tried once more, stopping at the sound of Jayne sucking in a breath slowly, holding it in, then letting it out again, just as slowly. _Tien, he's gettin' even more mad_, he wondered. _Why's he acting like such a_ hundan _about all this? _ Jayne's head snapped up, and he realized that he'd said that last bit out loud. "Look, Jayne…"

The knife was slapped onto a nearby crate the merc kept as a small table. "Sit."

"Jayne-"

"_Sit the gorram hell down_." Mal dropped onto a nearby stool immediately, then wondered at his instant obedience to the command as Jayne rose to his feet and looked down at him. "You think you're better'n me, I know it. Think just 'cause you're Captain it makes it right to just ignore what I say. Think I'm good 'nuff to fuck, but not to listen to when I tell ya somethin' you should pay attention to." The big man moved closer and bent down slowly to place his hands on either side of Mal's shoulders, leaning down so that their faces were a hairsbreadth apart. "Think it's time for you to listen to what I say," he said softly, and Mal shivered at the tender menace in the big man's voice.

The captain licked his lips and swallowed convulsively as Jayne reached down to close his fingers around the collar of his shirt. "Uh, Jayne?"

"No talkin' – time for you to be the one who ain't bein' listened to." Jayne pulled him to his knees suddenly, nearly making him fall. "Now, you payin' attention?" Mal opened his mouth to respond but closed it again quickly, nodding. "Shiny. Think you know what to do now."

Well, he figured that he did. Mal reached up to undo Jayne's belt, but jumped in surprise when Jayne knocked his hands away. "Nuh-uh. Hands on your knees…an' take your clothes off first."

Mal obeyed slowly, feeling a mixture of excitement and uncertainty surge through him as he placed his palms flat on his bare thighs. Leanin' forward once more, he worked his tongue underneath the broad strap of Jayne's belt so he could close his teeth on the leather to work it free from the belt loops. Mal tried his damnedest to ignore the rapidly swelling bulge just beneath his eyelevel – he'd get to it faster if he just concentrated on what he was doing first. For his part, Jayne seemed pretty calm about the whole thing, and surprisingly patient. _And why wouldn't he be? He's the one in charge_. Oddly enough, Mal didn't really mind; it was a bit of a relief to hand over the decision making to someone else for a change.

He finally got the belt unbuckled, then struggled to unbutton Jayne's cargo pants using only his mouth. The musky smell of the big man's crotch was driving him wild, and frustration welled up inside him when he still couldn't undo the button after working on it for what seemed like hours. Mal finally glanced up at Jayne to find his lover watchin' him with an amused look on his face. "You c'n use your hands for that," Jayne allowed. Mal quickly reached to unbutton it, then placed his hands back on his thighs and secured the zipper between his teeth so he could draw it down.

Serenity's captain rubbed his face against Jayne's still-clothed crotch before working the pants off the merc's hips, smiling as he felt the other man's hand move to rest on the top of his head. Jayne stepped out of the fabric pooled around his ankles and sighed as Mal began to lick along his stiffened cock, tonguing the smooth, soft skin of the mushroom head and licking off the salty-sour beads of precum that formed at the tip.

"_Ha wo deh bang_," Jayne ordered, threading his long fingers in Mal's hair and pulling almost but not quite hard enough to cause pain. Mal shifted to ease the nearly unbearable pressure between his legs and took Jayne's cock in his mouth, sucking the thick shaft eagerly. The big man's groans came unevenly as Mal pleasured him, and the captain dropped a hand into his lap to stroke himself before the grip on his hair tightened. "I ain't said you could do that yet," Jayne growled down at him, giving his head a rough shake. "Keep goin'."

Mal suppressed the urge to shift again, and sucked his mercenary's _jiba_ back into his mouth. He wasn't quite sure what had gotten into Jayne, and wasn't even sure it was a good idea to encourage it, but it felt…_right_, somehow. His jaw ached from the strain of opening his mouth wide enough to take Jayne's thick length and Mal was just wondering how much longer the gun hand could possibly hold out when the older man tugged on his hair. "Get on th' bed," Jayne rumbled, and Mal found himself scrambling to obey – he leaned forward to dip his fingers in the gun oil they usually used since it was a damn sight cheaper than genuine slick, and with his lover watching he reached back to slip his oil-covered fingers inside himself. Judging from the way Jayne was eyein' him, Mal figured he needed to stretch himself as much as he could…it'd been too long and both of 'em wanted it so bad that neither had the patience to take it slow.

Jayne pressed a big hand down on his back, forcing him to spread wide. Mal sucked in a startled breath and nearly fell on his face when the first stinging blow struck the inside of his left thigh. "Jayne, what-"

The other man smacked him again with the flat of his palm. "Thought I said t' be quiet. Now shut it or I'll use my belt."

Mal bit his lip when the next slap came directly on his shaft, then Jayne set a rhythm for slapping his cock, alternating lighter spanks on his _gao wan_ that were nearly too much to handle. He rocked his hips involuntarily as Jayne continued his torment, sometimes soothing the burn of the sore skin by closing a warm hand around him briefly before returning to the punishing slaps. "I'm thinkin' you like this a lil' too much," Jayne growled in his ear. Mal's eyes nearly rolled back in his head when he felt Jayne encircle his balls with thumb and forefinger and start to tug gently; he knew he should probably say something to make the other man stop, but he knew Jayne wouldn't _truly_ hurt him.

He loosed a whimper when Jayne finally released him and kneed his legs farther apart, settling between them. "_Tien, cáo wo_," Mal cried out, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to speak – the captain looked over his shoulder at Jayne to see him stroking off with a smirk on his lips.

"Since ya asked so purty…" Jayne gripped Mal's hips and surged forward, burying himself balls deep in one thrust while Mal struggled to breathe. "_Ni meí shì bà?_" Jayne asked softly.

"_Wo….wo hao_," Mal gasped out, clawing at the blankets as Jayne flexed his hips.

"Better hang on to somethin'," he was advised. Even warned as he was, Mal was still taken by surprise when Jayne pulled nearly all the way out and shoved back in, knocking him on his face. Mal hung onto handfuls of the sheet beneath him as Jayne fucked him hard and fast, grunting in satisfaction with every thrust. "You…gonna….listen…t'me….now?"

Mal groaned frantically against the mattress, thrashing under the other man with a sobbing cry of "Y-y-yes!"

Jayne leaned back enough to pull Mal back onto his knees, reaching around to give his cock a teasing stroke before settling back into the frenzied cadence of his thrusts. Splaying a big hand on Mal's tailbone and pressing down, Jayne thrust harder and slid over the younger man's prostate repeatedly until Mal was begging for release. "You'll hafta wait…_Cap'n_." A few more thrusts and Jayne's hips stuttered in their rhythm – the merc roared out his orgasm as he came in hot pulses that made Mal writhe back against him. Jayne's grip loosened slightly as he continued to move, drawing out his climax before collapsing atop his captain with a contented purr rumbling through his chest.

Mal pushed his hips back, desperate to be allowed to come. "Jayne, _please….!_"

The big man laughed and pulled from Mal's body, urging him over onto his back. His eyes fluttered closed in relief when Jayne bent over him and sucked Mal's sore, swollen cock into his hot mouth and began to suck urgently. Mal's back arched as he exploded into Jayne's mouth only seconds later, screaming Tien-knew-what to whoever was listenin'. Only after he'd gone completely soft did Jayne release him, cleaning him with his tongue gently and kissing his way up Mal's chest to haul the captain into the curve of one massive arm. "There now, ya see? Listenin' to me ain't that bad," Jayne snickered.

Mal burrowed his head into his merc's chest, so tired and pleasurably sore that he could barely move. "It really ain't."

~_fin_~  
____________________________


End file.
